Never Trust Your Heart
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: ReVamped: Zero reveals what he first felt when his eyes laid upon the one thing he never wished to see.


_Hey people. I felt like writing about Zero. I'm not sure that I did such a good job...

* * *

This was re-edited on October 2, 2009.

* * *

_

The words where caught at the back of my throat. I couldn't say them, those three simple words of undying affection that everyone else was able to admit so easily. The magical words that made the world go around.

My brain and heart didn't agree. I loved her and she, the object of my affections, could care less. She loves another, one whom I could never compare to. My mind made my point the gun at her, my heart said open the door and chase after her. My mind made me say the nasty things I did. My heart told me to open up, and tell her my feelings.

I wanted to make that smile mine, the one that filled my heart with so much pain, and happiness. I wanted to kiss her lips, and touch her skin. I wanted her to think of me as her only love, but she didn't love me. She had left me for him. She was never truly mine to begin with. She was his first. He had her since the day she was born, and for a brief period, I had her. Her heart, which I thought I had earned a place in, still did not belong to me. It belonged to him.

The smile that I loved and treasured wasn't at all for me. It was for _him_.

_I knew what I would see. I knew as soon as I stepped onto the infested groundd of the Moon Dormitory what my eyes would set upon. I knew exactly what I would see when I opened the door and peered into the bedroom._

_I couldn't help myself. I must have been a masochist. I must love to torture myself, and destroy my own happiness. I let myself be torn apart by myself. _

_My ears picked up a pleasurable moan and a cry for more. And as I slowly opened the door, which let out a creak I realized that my ears had not deceived me as I had hoped. What I saw was something I wish never to see again. She was with him. They were together. Kissing, touching, hugging, and caressing. They were making love._

Words could not explain the way he felt for her. The whole of my heart would beat to her every movement. I needed her beside me. She was like a drug to me, one that I could not wean myself from. One that if taken in large quantities would be so addicting that without it, your body would fail. My life was meaningless without her by me.

I couldn't have her. She wanted someone else. The thought of her being in love with anyone besides myself angered me. Enraged monsters swarmed through my chest at the idea of someone else touching something that belonged to me.

I needed that warm and caring smile that showed me ever-so-often. I would do just about anything to keep her by me. I would force her, I would kill for her, yet she refused me. She refused my love, and my guarantee of safety and comfort. She needed me, though she no longer liked to admit this fact. She had Kaname now, the one person she needed more than me. The one person I could never win against.

He could touch her, and she would willingly come to him, something I desired so much that it was considered a sin. Everything about the manner in which Kaname had her made me want and need her even more than before. He had everything to give to her, everything! He had riches, respect, and subjects. I only had one thing I could truly give to her. I could give her my heart.

_Kaname stood and swore slamming the white and gold door under his strong flexed muscles. I stayed in my place, feeling completely frozen. The picture of my love with him had shredded my heart, splicing the aches into several loveless pieces. _

_I walked away, and hid away in the woods. The Cherry Blossom tree comforted me. It had a twisted sense of beauty that looked aged and wise. The pink flowers fell to my hair and eyes, clouding my vision but not my sore mind or heart. For the second time in my sixteen years of life, I did the most shameful thing I had ever done. I cried._

Never trust your heart.

* * *

_So yeah, for all you Zero fans. Please review, even if it kills you.  
_


End file.
